How it should have gone
by GC7473
Summary: Season 4 Episode 4, how it should have gone after Bonnie found Elena and Damon at the party. Hint: Elena sticks up for herself! My first fanfic. I was just so mad at the episode I had to write an alternate ending.


This is how it should have gone in "The Five" season 4 episode 4 after Bonnie found Elena and Damon at the party.

"BLah blah blah... Bonnie complains that Damon is corrupting Elena... blah blah blah."

"But she is like me...

...

"Bonnie, he's right." Elena said, cutting off Bonnie's next stab at Damon. "I am like him. I'm a vampire now, so yea I am a different person."

If possible, Damon looked more shocked than Bonnie.

"Do you know what; I was having fun back there. I actually saved a girl from getting ruffied, and I learned to control this bloodlust. Damon did that, he helped me control it.

Do you wanna know why?" Elena asked rhetorically, inwardly smiling because she knew Damon knew what she was about to say. "Because, he loves me. And he is the only one that understands me. That I don't want or need to be protected. I want to be consumed by love and fun, not protected from it. You can sit their judging me, but I'm just accepting what I am, I'm a vampire, and vampires drink blood. So don't judge me for doing what comes naturally to me now." Elena turned on her heel and walked away from her now speechless best friend.

"This is all your fault you know." Bonnie said, turning on Damon.

"No, Bonnie." Damon said seriously. "This is your fault, yours and Stefan's, and everyone else that is judging her for "being like me". For once, just once, ask yourself what Elena wants. Not what is safest for her, or what makes sense for her. What SHE wants, because as her "best friend" that should be what you want too." Damon said before taking off at vampire speed to where Elena disappeared.

Bonnie was left with a lot to think about. And if she was being honest, she had been selfish. She couldn't decide for Elena and she may not love Elena's decision but she would stand by it.

...

"Stefan, pick up." Elena said into the darkness, she needed to tell him now that it was over.

"Hey, is everything okay, are you hurt, what's wrong?" Geez overreact much.

"Stefan, I made a mistake." Elena said.

"What did Damon do?" he asked worried.

"It's not Damon, and it's not tonight that I made the mistake, it was months ago when we got back together. I shouldn't have. I love him Stefan." she could hear Stefan swallow

deeply through the phone. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, and I know I shouldn't do this over the phone, but I have to do it now. I've changed, Stefan, when you left I had to change. I got stronger, and it was Damon who was there to help me through it. And now I've changed even more. I did love you Stefan, and you were exactly what I needed when I first met you. You brought me out of a depression from my parent's death. You taught me how to love again. You protected me. But now, I don't need protection, I need a love that consumes me. I love him. I'm sorry."

Finally after several silent moments Stefan said something.

"I guess I should have seen this coming. I'm the one who told you to explore whether you had feelings for him or not. I knew you did, but I tried to ignore it. I'm gonna leave Elena. I know that you want to be with him, and that you don't want to hurt me. But I can't watch it, I'm gonna get out of Mystic Falls for a while." His voice started shaking, and she knew he was crying, it made her cry too. "I will always love you Elena, but I want you to be happy. If he makes you happy, then I guess I can't hate him. Goodbye Elena."

"Goodbye Stefan."

She couldn't believe what she had just done, but what surprised her even more was that it didn't really hurt that badly. She had shed a few tears but soon found that she had no more tears to shed for Stefan Salvatore and that she had one more speech to make tonight. To a different Salvatore. She turned to run back to the party but found that it wouldn't be necessary. Damon had followed her.

"How much did you hear?" Elena said a little nervously.

"I got here right around "I love him"." Damon said looking like he might be going into shock.

"I do you know. Love you. You've helped me through so much Damon. I don't know what I would have done this past year without you. And I know that I have hurt you again and again. But I hope that one day, in this eternity of a lifetime; I can make it up to you."

Damon finally controlled himself again but didn't waste his time on words. Instead he put everything he felt into a kiss. His lips met hers at vampire speed and caused them both to stumble until Elena's back rested on a large oak tree. The second their lips met the world melted away. Elena threw her arms around his neck and Damon threaded his fingers into her hair. He tilted her head to give himself better access and teased her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth and he explored it with his tongue, mimicking what he had a growing desire to do to her elsewhere. They could taste the blood in each other's mouths from their feeding and it made them deepen the kiss until they were both gasping for air they didn't need.

When Damon finally broke away Elena could see every emotion in his gorgeous blue eyes. They were full of love and longing.

"I love you Damon." Elena said stroking his cheek.

Damon's face split into a smile, not the smart ass smirk that she knew so well, but a true smile. The kind that he only let a few people see.

"I love you more Elena. I always have, and I will for as long as I exist." Damon said, his voice low and serious, before leaning in to kiss her once more.


End file.
